


Birthdays

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, high school physics teacher Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of birthdays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This spans several years, but the bulk of it takes place after "Healing" and before "Pregnancy"

The first birthday Adrien remembered was his seventh. That was a good birthday, even if it was just with his mom. His father had to work, but his mom spent the entire day with him doing whatever the blond wanted to do. He got his cake and dinner and a stuffed cat that day. (He still has the cat).

The next birthday that was particularly memorable was Adrien’s eleventh. His mom left that day. He spent that birthday alone in his room, crying. He got no presents that year, nor did he get a cake. 

That became the norm for the next few years.

 

His fifteenth birthday included an akuma battle, which was bittersweet, because he got to see his lady, but his best friend was terrorizing their classmates. He did get a present from his dad that year, the new scarf a nice (and unexpected) change. 

 

On his sixteenth birthday, Marinette made sure he got his cake and a hat to match the scarf  he’d gotten the year before (Adrien realized with a jolt that  _ Marinette  _ had gifted him the scarf, not his father). It was one of his best birthdays. 

 

Four years later, he was in his last year at university and his roomate wished him a “happy birthday” as they both left for class. 

 

The next year, he celebrated his birthday with his wife (finally, after five years of dating Marinette he got up the courage to ask her to marry him). It was just the two of them in their appartment, and Adrien couldn’t be happier. 

 

Two years later, the twenty-three year old had to work on his birthday. He loved the kids he taught, but he did wish he could be at home with his wife today. 

He trudged up the stairs into the building and into his already lit classroom. 

It was 5:00 in the morning. 

Why were his classroom lights on?

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Mr. Agreste!”

Adrien laughed. “How did you all get into the building this early?”

“The security guards let us in. Come on, we all got you something!” A student replied, pulling the shocked teacher into the classroom. 

It was a cake. The students had pooled their money to buy their favorite teacher a cake. 

“Thank you, kids. Thank you so much!” Adrien said, hugging the students closest to him. 

This was definitely one of his favorite birthdays.


End file.
